


A Gentleman's Touch

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: Waiting for Willy to finish his meetings can be quite dull but, lucky for you, it always comes with great consequences.
Relationships: Willy Tybur/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Gentleman's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by sleepysnk on tumblr. I want to thank my amazing wife for editing this fic for me and for supporting me the entire time. I struggled with this fic a lot more than I would like to admit so feedback would be really appreciated. <3

A calm day around Willy generally included: meetings with Marley’s military generals, calls coming in and out (today, you’re trying to contact Kiyomi Azumabito) and, of course, making sure The War Hammer’s training is being kept a secret as she learns how to master the power of the Nine Titans.

During Lara’s practice, you would stay a few yards away, not only giving her enough space to move freely, but making sure you have a good enough view so that you’re able to write down reports of her progress for Willy. It would usually take most of your day to finish all you needed to do for him, but it was a necessity, so he would have time to prepare himself before the big announcement. 

If at any point you had a moment alone with him, all he would do is place a subtle and quick kiss on your lips before walking off towards his next important meeting and, with a sigh, you would go back to work.

Countless nights you’ve had to stay at work later than usual to help your boyfriend with any paperwork he would need for the next morning, or waiting for stylists to finish measuring his body so that his expressive suits would be tailored to him perfectly. 

But Willy always made sure to thank you properly for every time you were there for him, either showering you with the best Marley can offer or by fucking you so hard you can barely think straight. 

From the desk in front of his office, you can hear the men inside laughing at some ridiculous joke one of them just told. Smoke from their cigars drifts in from underneath the door, and you wrinkle your nose in distaste as it hits you like a punch. 

With a sigh, you allow your eyes to roll towards the back of your head, annoyed by the fact that it’s as late as it is, and that you’re still there -- one of the prices you pay for being his personal assistant. Feet resting atop the dark wooden table, you fling your body backwards in your chair, resting your arms behind your head.

Your tongue swirls around the lollipop in your mouth as you think about what he has in store for you later that night. A warm feeling takes over your stomach as you feel the wetness dripping against your underwear. For as long as you had to sit in this office by yourself, and as late as it had grown, he owed you big time. 

Biting your lower lip, you try to fight the thoughts coming to the forefront of your mind. Luckly, as you’re battling some pretty vivid fantasies, the heavy door slams open. Five men walk out of the room, and you’re disappointed when none of them end up being the long-haired blonde you are looking for. 

They’re all clearly drunk, but luckily none of them try to speak to you. One after the other, they simply nod and smile at you, murmuring to each other as they walk to the exit the same way they always did after a long meeting like this. Every so often, you wonder what “important matters” could possibly be discussed over half-full glasses of the most expensive whiskey and imported cigars. 

Once the five older men enter the elevator, you adjust on top of the large black chair you’re sitting on and enjoy the few seconds of silence before loud footsteps fill the room and the strong scent of woody cologne hits your nose.

"Y/N, darling." Willy's voice echoes throughout the empty halls. With a smirk on your lips, you shoot him a glare just barely above your shoulder. His footsteps come closer to you by the second and, in an instant, you can feel his gentle yet rough touch against your skin.

His fingers brush against your bare shoulder, and he slowly slides the strap of your bra down. A quiet moan escapes your lips as you grab the lollipop’s stick, ripping it away from your mouth to speak. 

"Why are you still here?" He whispers against you before gently biting your ear lobe. Every inch of you now aches for more of his touch.

"You know I can’t leave until you do.” You shift your head, exposing your neck to him in invitation. A smile on his face, he gladly accepts your offer and plants wet kisses and a few bites along your skin, leaving behind wet marks and red circles. “And you also promised to give me whatever I wanted.”

Willy chuckles. "And what is it that you want, my love?" His facial hair tickles you softly, and his warm breath against your skin brings you to a desperate state.

"You," is the last thing you say before you turn your body to face him. His hand moves from your arm to your hips as he pulls you toward you, guiding you up. Your legs wrap around his torso as he kisses you more deeply. 

His lips are chapped, and a hint of bourbon lingers on his breath. You suck the tip of his tongue as his grip on you tightens, an attempt to make you feel safe in his arms. And it works, you feel completely supported when your body is lifted in the air.

The lollipop in your hand now falls to the ground to shatter against the floor. With your hand now free, you touch the cold desk behind you, swinging your arm so all of the contents sitting atop it clatter to the ground and giving Willy enough space to set you down. 

His focus changes from your kiss-swollen lips to your jaw. His name leaves your throat, your voice becoming more and more desperate. With that one word, you plead for his touch. But the only response he’s willing to give is a pointed “shhh” before he places his hand around your neck, squeezing it gently. 

Wetness pools between your legs as the feeling of his digits around your airway tightens. Your eyes roll to the back of your head, and the edges of your vision begin to darken. All the while you move your hips forward, badly hoping your aching pussy would rub up against him.

You squirm against him, and buck your hips desperately. Willy lets out an amused giggle, and cruelly, takes a step backward so that you don’t have a chance of reaching him. Frustrated, you groan impatient, only for the noise to melt in the back of your throat when his tongue brushes against your collarbone. You can feel the smile hanging from his lips when he speaks. 

“Aren’t you eager?” he asks, and heat travels down between your legs again when his beard tickles your neck. 

A dark shade of red now spreads across your face, and you turn away in a hopeless attempt to avoid his eyes, only to have your chin pulled back in his direction. He holds your head in place, forcing you to watch as he comes closer, his free hand sliding down your clothes until it lands above your underwear. You gasp at the feeling of his touch and spread your legs as wide as they can go, bracing your heels on the edge of the desk. 

Fingers press against your aching pussy, but through the fabric of your underwear, it isn’t nearly enough. You whine, and roll against him. 

“Please,” you moan, whimpering desperately and clawing at his suit jacket, “please touch me, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” 

Willy presses one final open-mouthed kiss to the side of your neck before he drops down your body. His hands travel down your sides, and his fingers hook around the waistband of your underwear when he reaches your hips. You raise your ass so he can pull them down fully. 

He shoots you a sly smile as his face settles between your legs. One hand grips the flesh where your ass meets your thigh, and the other traces along the side of your pussy, with just enough pressure to give you stimulation but not anywhere near to giving you any real satisfaction. 

Another swipe of his fingers, and the next thing you know, you’re whimpering, and from your lips spill promises of what you would do for him, or how he could have you -- if only he gave you what so you badly wanted from him. 

His lips gently travel across the insides of your thighs, a trail of warm kisses and the faint smell of bourbon in his breath being left behind while the hairs of your body stand up. Legs spread open while your feet rest upon his shoulders, your toes curling at every moment of contact between your skin and his lips. 

Willy grabs your hips gently before he pulls your ass closer to the edge of the table. An involuntary yelp leaves your throat, and it brings a smile to his face. His hand moves away from your skin, leaving behind the warm imprint of his digits.

Before he moves his face away, two of his fingers spread the folds of your pussy, for just long enough to lick your clit once. It gives you a taste of what’s yet to come, yet desperately leaves you wanting more. You frown as the amusement he’s getting from the situation becomes undeniable.

“Please, more.” You beg breathlessly, a hint of insanity present in your voice as your chest quickly rises and falls. He shoots you a lust-filled look, arching an eyebrow.

“Patience, love.” Is all he says, smirking all the while. 

You grunt loudly as you shift your weight onto your elbows, and you notice that red marks are pressed into your otherwise unmarked skin. You roll your eyes at him, and in the same motion let your head drop backwards. You stare upside down at the painting on the wall - a Hizuru import. 

By the time you sit back up, Willy is finishing tying his hair up in a loose bun, a sign that he is getting serious. Butterflies awaken in your stomach when your eyes meet his, and your heart races like a wild animal trying to escape from a cage. 

As you open your mouth to plead once again for his touch, he’s already a step ahead of you. With a devilish smirk on his lips, Willy uses his thumb and index fingers to spread you open, admiring the wet, hot mess in front of him.

You groan quietly, shivers running down your spine at the feeling of his warm breath against your exposed cunt. His fingers pull the hood of your clit back before his mouth closes around the exposed nub, and he sucks gently while rubbing his tongue against your clit at the same time. An audible gasp leaves your throat while your hand instinctively wraps around his hair. 

Willy laughs when he comes up to take a breath, and before you even have time to process the noise, before he starts moving his tongue up and down, gently and slowly covering your pussy with a thick coat of saliva. Tilting your hips forward, you try to get more of the feeling he’s tracing into you with every swipe of his tongue.

The tip of his fingers brush against your wet hairs while making their way down, abruptly stopping in front of your opening. With his tongue still moving against your clit, he lifts his pinky and index fingers while the middle two push inside of you slowly, though just barely. 

He enters you down to the first knuckle and you squirm against his tongue. As quickly as they went in, his fingers come out. All you can do is grunt in annoyance, trying your best to enjoy the feeling that remains. 

Your clit rubs against the center of his tongue, and he doesn’t stop as the slickness from inside of you coats his mouth. Once again, you feel his fingers enter you, a little deeper this time and, before he has time to pull them out and make you beg again, you contract the walls of your pussy to keep him in.

It only hits you that it doesn’t work when his fingers slip out again. The wetness you’ve made is more than enough to push him out, even if you desperately need his digits to remain inside of you for as long as possible. Willy’s laugh vibrates against your exposed core and a moan leaves your throat.

“You are an asshole.” You spit out, short of breath. He arches an eyebrow in response, threatening to move away.

“You don’t mean that,” he mumbles, and kisses the inside of your thigh, “Would you like me to stop?”

“No.” You shake your head, and then your legs begin to shake as well once his mouth closes over your pussy once again. 

By the third time he inserts his fingers, he doesn’t attempt to move them away anymore. Instead, he focuses on stretching you open, his fingers opening and closing inside of your pussy, mimicking the movements of a scissor.

He presses another kiss to your thigh. 

“Tell me what I like to hear.” He says in a low voice, letting out a grunt of his own. You bite your lip, suffocating a moan that tries to fight its way out. 

"Just like that, Daddy." You reply, a burning sensation washing over your cheeks. You moan. 

His tongue barely stops for a second, but it drags out for an eternity. In that short time, you can feel his lips shifting into a quick smile before he goes back to work.

Wetness starts pooling on the tabletop underneath you, a mixture of your fluids and his saliva. Your hand moves to grasp his hair, grabbing the messy bun in an attempt to keep his head in place. As Willy speeds up his fingers, wet sounds fill the room from the combination of what his mouth and fingers do to you.

His tongue twirls around in circular movements dragging gasps and whimpers out of you. His fingers find your g-spot, and you cry out. His tongue speeds up, and he focuses on rubbing inside of you. Instinctively, you tighten your grip on his hair, looking for a way to keep yourself balanced on the table.

His free arm is wrapped around your thigh, squeezing it every so often. Your feet dig into the skin of his shoulder, his name falling from your lips with ease. Once he starts shifting the movements of his tongue, you know you’re done for.

“Daddy… daddy, please!” You plead desperately, bucking your hips forward against his face. In response, Willy grunts against your pussy, the vibration bringing you closer to the edge as he adds a sudden burst of energy to his movements. The sudden speed and force sends you over the edge. 

Fingers curl up inside of you while he sucks on your clit once more. Your breathing gets faster by each passing second, a burning, bubbling sensation rising from deep in your stomach as your head rolls back again with your mouth hanging open. 

It doesn’t take longer than a few seconds for a warm coat of fluids to take over his fingers, tongue now slowly and gently moving against your oversensitive cunt. Your body jolts on top of the table and Willy holds your ass in place.

Hips bucking forward while the intense wave of your pleasure from your orgasm washes over you, asscheeks locked into place. Once your grip on his hair loosens, he stops moving his tongue and takes his fingers out, already leaving you wanting more.

The tickle of his beard mixed with the wetness caught inside of it makes for an odd yet nice sensation. He rests his forehead on your leg as he uses your skin to wipe his mouth, planting a subtle kiss on the red areas where his nails dug into. 

Your chest rises and falls quickly as your lungs try their best to hold onto every molecule of oxygen they can find. Heart beating in your throat, you look in between your legs to see a very pleased Willy, a smile on his face as he stands up once again, his bun finally caving in and falling loosely around his shoulders.

The bright light coming from the ceiling lamps shines against his long, blonde hair. A single string of your pussy juice dangles from the corner of his lips and, without hesitation, you run your tongue alongside it, cleaning it up for him. Willy’s hand finds its way to your hips, fingers digging into the cloth of your dress. 

You wrap one arm around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His tongue asks for permission to enter your mouth and you quickly grant it. A blush takes over your cheeks as you realize you can taste yourself on him. 

You guide your fingers down his vicuna wool blazer, feeling the expensive fabric slide against your skin. Your hand drops, and you move it all the way down to his matching dress pants but before you can touch his dick, he grabs your wrist. He lifts both of your arms above your head, and pins you by your wrists above your head. You groan against his lips, your frustration evident in your tone.

“No, I’ve made you wait for so long,” Willy says, “I want to make tonight about you.”

You groan. “But I want your cock.” You pout, bottom lip quivering as you cross your recently freed arm.

He laughs, “Such vulgar language for such a sophisticated young lady.” He teases. 

You roll your eyes and look off to the side, resting your chin on your shoulder. Willy’s index finger and thumb gently grasp your face, and he shifts your head so you are once again looking into his eyes.

“Why don’t you let me spoil you tonight?” His voice is low and gentle.

“What do you have in mind?” You ask, fingers crawling up his arm before resting behind his neck.

Quietly, you bite your lower lip and flash him a smile. He pauses for a second to think before responding.

“How about I call the stylist. You can pick out some lingerie, made only out of the best imported silk. Pink, if you want.” He says, and kisses your forehead. Butterflies awaken in your stomach yet again.

“Can I get you something purple to match?” You ask, batting your eyelashes at him in a manner he would never be able to say no to. 

All he can do in response is sigh and nod, and he lingers on your excited giggle as he smiles. 

He takes a few steps back, a piece of cloth wrapped in his hand. You try your best to fix your clothes and the rebel strands of hair that fall on your face. Looking at him, you notice a different wiggle on the way he’s moving and concern fills you.

“Are you ok?” You ask, touching his arm. 

For the first time, you notice he’s blushing. Willy looks away, avoiding your eyes. 

“Yes, I’m alright,” He says, and pushes away your hand. “You didn’t hurt me.”

He shifts his body away from you, discreetly, but not subtly enough for you not to notice what he’s doing. A giggle forms in the back of your throat, but it never leaves your mouth when you press your lips together. 

The tip of your middle finger smoothly glides over your bruised bottom lip before making its way towards the table, the second drawer on the right, specifically. Out of the small compartment, you pull out a box of thick tissues before handing them to Willy, a shit-eating grin on your face.

“Don’t you dare say a word about it.” He hisses. All you do in response is shrug. 

Your eyes travel down his silhouette, paying close attention to the movements of his hands. He pulls a box of wipes out from underneath the desk, before plucking one out and stuffing them down the inside of his pants. He blushes as he cleans the thick fluid from around the tip of his cock.

You smirk, and your pussy leaks onto the desk below. 

“I’m flattered, honestly.” You say. 

“And that’s what happens when you call me Daddy.” He says. 

The tissues crinkle in his hands and fall into the trash basket beside the table. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to his body and dragging a gasp out of you. 

“Make sure you do it again later.” He mutters. 

You nod and peck him on the lips. “Let’s go before all the stores close.”

Willy laughs. “I would pay them to open again just for you, my love.” He tells you, and once again your cheeks burn. You smile as you stand up, and let your skirt drop over your bare ass. 

Willy stands as well, and he picks up his briefcase before he joins you at the elevator door. 

You press the button, and as the two of you wait side by side, you feel his hand snake around your waist. After a few seconds, his hand slips down to squeeze your asscheck. You shake your head, eyes rolling yet again. All you can do is remove his hand from your ass, and lace your fingers together in his. 

Willy has a mischievous smirk on his lips when he looks at you once again. The elevator dings as it arrives, and light floods over your faces as you look at one another. He sticks one arm in the door so it won’t close, but takes a moment to look you up and down. 

“So?” You ask. “Do you like what you see?” 

His voice is nearly a growl when he speaks. 

“Always.” He says.

A glint in his eye makes a gush of wetness flood out of you, and you have a sneaking suspicion that he’ll make it worth your while to have been kept waiting for so long. After a moment passes, he breaks away from your gaze and gestures to the open elevator. 

“Shall we?” 

You nod, and pull him by the hand inside of the elevator. In the light of day, you might have waited to kiss him until the doors fully closed, but at this hour, you pull him into your embrace as soon as he comes in behind you. 

Willy’s arms wrap around your waist, and for the second (though not the last) time that night, you let yourself become lost in his touch.


End file.
